Aradia Megido (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
|-|Aradia Megido= |-|God-Tier= Summary Aradia Megido 'is a character from Homestuck. She was killed when Vriska used Sollux to kill her, but Equius built a robot body for her ghost. After countless robot bodies where built, a lot of them got destroyed by Jack Noir but then Aradia ascended to God-Tier Powers and Stats 'Tier 8-A '''| At least '''5-A, likely far higher | 2-A Name: Aradia Megido, apocalypseArisen (screen name) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 16 BoS, in her 20s EoS Classification: Troll, Sgrub player, Maid of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to commune with the dead, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Mind Control (Vriska can't control her) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Time Travel,Cyborgization | All previous powers to a greater extent minus Cyborgization, Time Manipulation and travel, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Ability to stabilize time loops, Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Spatial-Temporal Lock Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level(Destroyed part of a temple effortlessly. Comparable to the other base characters) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Slapped around Equius like a ragdoll. Considered one of the most powerful members of the team. Comparable to Sollux in psychic power. Was capable of stopping the Reckoning's meteors and hurling them back at the Black King. The Reckoning has meteors large enough to destroy planets and pulverize Skaia in a short timeframe). | Multiverse level+ (Aradia's powers are not purely destructive, but she should at least be on a similar level to God Tier John. Was able to stop Bec Noir, and said that she'll hold back him after sending the meteor on his journey) Many of her temporal powers and hax allow her to bypass conventional durability to an extent Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G, likely higher (Comparable to Equius) | At least Class G, likely higher (Superior to than before) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Smacked Equius around while in a fit of rage) | Multiversal+ Speed: Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ (Covered massive distances in very short periods of time, Should be comparable to Equius) | Immeasurable (Reacted the Jack Noir's attack, freezing him in place. Able to travel between universes) Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least ' Large Planet level' (Comparable to Equius, Casually able to kill many higher level monsters, Wasn't hindered in the slightest by ripping her own heart out of her chest) | Multiverse level+ (Survived Jack blowing up Derse, Should be comparable to similar level God Tiers) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Far higher with telekinesis | High Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: Fedora, Whip, Portable Time Machine Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Lacks many powers useful for combat situations, Overly Cryptic | Lost a significant amount of joy after becoming a robot | None notable Key: Base | Aradiabot | God Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5